Raven
After a long party, I walk towards the train station, using dark alleyways as shortcuts. And yes, I know that deserted alleyways pose their own dangers, but I must catch that last train home. If I miss it, I will have more to worry about than trains. There are many shadows that have been thrown onto the ground by the tall buildings that surround me. They don't scare me; of course there'd be shadows! It's night time after all! I slink through the shadows, avoiding stray cats, dogs and any other small animals that might call the disgusting rubbish bins and heaps their home. The world around me suddenly starts spinning as my high heel snags on something. I stick my hands out in an attempt to break my fall. It doesn't work out very well. My hand twists and I hear cracking noises as (I presume) my wrist broke. The dull, throbbing ache resonates through my entire body. I suddenly feel cold. Extremely cold. This is strange, I think to myself, it can't be that cold. Then I see something move in the shadows. A pale, white, ghostly figure. I just manage to hold back my scream. A thin, white, imploring hand emerges. "Please, help me. I'm lost and all alone. Have you seen my older sister?" I step back in fear. A small girl appears, and I realise that she could not possibly be any older than 6, based on her looks and voice. I kneel down beside her. "Oh, you poor girl! How did you get lost?" I hear myself asking. She sniffles, but says nothing. Her beautiful dark eyes are tinged with red, and have a distant look in them, as if something behind them had died long ago. In her right hand is a half-burnt teddy bear. On her right shoulder is a raven. I take note of the raven, but a teddy-bear isn't anything new. She walks (but it appears like she is floating) closer towards me. The raven caws and takes to the air. Then I realise something was not quite right. The red markings on her nightie, which I had mistaken for roses and other beautiful red flowers, turned out to be something slightly more sinister. As she moves closer, I see they are actually blood stains. Fresh ''blood stains. She creeps even closer towards me. I try to back away, but I remain paralyzed with fear. A thin hand reaches out towards me. Her hand reaches my arm and she pins it down. I shiver, for her hand is cold. Her hand holds no warmth at all. I feel a sharp pain and something warm runs down my arm. My breath is knocked out from my chest as she shoves me to the ground. Her eyes flash me a cold, heartless look. She lunges at me, a silver dagger flashing in her left hand. She is now on top of me. I wriggle and squirm, trying to free myself from her steely grip. She grins and raises her dagger high up into the air. "Remember this- I am Raven. Remember well..." A small clatter distracts her for a second. I take the chance and roll away from the blade that was quivering dangerously above my throat. I make every effort to stand up, but my instincts hold me back. I barely manage to sit up. The girl turns and glares at me. Within her eyes I notice a hunger. A ravenous, insatiable hunger. A hunger for blood. A sudden brightness and warmth assail my eyes. Dawn is breaking. The girl lunges at me, plunging the dagger into my arm. Pain takes over completely, and I fall backwards onto the ground. The girl flees into the shadows. A quiet hissing reaches my ears, "''You will never escape. I will hunt down everyone until the world drowns in blood, no matter how long it takes...." Category:Beings